Transparent solid cosmetics containing a polyamide resin are conventionally known. For example, JP, B, 7-98731 discloses a transparent solid cosmetic containing a polyamide resin, a pentaerythritol rosinate ester, and a polyglycerol side-chain fatty acid partial ester or a polyglycerol unsaturated fatty acid partial ester.
In this publication, Versamid 930 (registered trademark, manufactured by Henkel Corp.), which is a thermoplastic condensate between a dimer acid and an alkylene polyamine such as ethylenediamine, diethylenediamine, or triethylenetetramine, and preferably has a molecular weight of 2000 to 10000 and a softening point of 70° C. to 100° C., is cited as an example of the polyamide resin.
JP, A, 2004-131384 discloses a transparent lipstick containing a polyamide gel formed from a fatty polyamide resin and an ester-terminated polyamide, multiple fatty acid esters in which a fatty acid has at least 6 carbon atoms in its carbon chain and a fatty alcohol has at least 3 carbon atoms in its carbon chain, and a fatty acid solute, which is contained at at least 1 wt % of the entirety of the components.
The polyamide having a terminal ester group described in this publication is an ester-terminated polyamide resin (ETPA).
JP, A, 2004-517907 describes a cosmetic composition containing at least one hetero polymer and at least one gelling agent, and a method for its use.
JP, A, 2004-515515 describes a transparent or translucent colored cosmetic composition for making up skin, lips, and an epidermal growing part, the composition containing a transparent or translucent cosmetic base and at least one type of coloring agent in an amount such that a 10 μm thick layer of a final composition has a transmittance of 20% to 80% when measured at the maximum wavelength of one of an absorption peak and a scattering peak of the coloring agent.
JP, A, 2002-534535 discloses a synthetic example and an application example of an amide-terminated polyamide resin (ATPA).
This publication describes the use of the ATPA in a personal care product and, in particular, a lipstick, etc. and also illustrates its structural formula and properties.
This publication also describes a synthetic example, the composition, and properties such as a softening point of the ATPA, which has the composition ethylenediamine: 60%, ditallowamine: 40%, etc. relative to dimer acid: 100% (mole equivalents %).
JP, A, 2002-516619 discloses a synthetic example and an application example of an ester-terminated polyamide resin (ETPA). This publication describes as a synthetic example an ETPA formed from components such as dimer acid: 100% (mole equivalents %), ethylenediamine: 65%, stearyl alcohol: 35%, etc. With regard to the ETPA of this synthetic example, the publication describes characteristic values such as a softening point (° C.) or a viscosity and also describes the use of a gel formed from this material and mineral oil in a hair care product, a personal care product, or a lipstick.
JP, A, 2004-515510 describes a lipstick composition containing isononanoic acid, isononylic acid, an ester-terminated polyamide resin, diisostearyl malate, and polyglyceryl-2 diisostearate, and containing a wax as a solid material.
JP, A, 2001-81320 describes a structured composition containing a liquid fatty phase that is structured by a polymer bonded to an amphiphilic compound having a specific HLB value. The publication states that in such a composition a liquid oil portion can be shaped into a stick form without employing a wax, and structuring can be carried out by the polymer without the composition being made opaque.
Furthermore, JP, A, 2001-64514 describes a composition that contains a continuous liquid fatty phase structured by a polyamide resin, the composition being in a solid configuration containing no wax, and in which a coloring material, the liquid fatty phase, and a polymer form a physiologically acceptable carrier.